The vampire diaries : les raisons du coeur s3
by Angiewmf
Summary: Voici ma première fic sur Vampire Diaries… Disons que c'est un peu la saison 3 que j'imagine mdr.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire Diaries : Les raisons du cœur…**

Voici ma première fic sur Vampire Diaries… Disons que c'est un peu la saison 3 que j'imagine mdr.

**Episode 1.**

_**Dans la maison des frères Salvatore…**_

Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette chambre, Damon garda le regard rivé vers la porte où Katherine venait de disparaitre. Comment étais-ce possible ? Elle venait de le sauver d'une mort certaine ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire à Elena ? Stefan s'était bien donné à Klaus en échange de ce remède ?

Les idées confuses, Damon secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits et riva son regard vers Elena. Il se mit à déglutir péniblement à la vue de la jeune femme, figée de toute part. Inquiet, il tenta de se redresser pour la prendre dans ses bras et de la rassurer mais il était toujours affaibli par sa blessure, bien que celle-ci commençait miraculeusement à s'estomper.

- Elena, murmura-t-il en grimaçant d'impuissance.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, paralysée par les mots de Katherine qui résonnaient toujours son esprit chaotique.

- Je t'en prie Elena, murmura Damon d'une voix faible. Regarde-moi, s'il te plait !

Elena finit par tourner légèrement la tête vers lui. Il découvrit alors son visage humide de larmes et serra les dents face à cette vision. Il détestait ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance.

- Viens, approche, lui ordonna-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la main qu'il lui tendait et comprit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait en forme pour se lever de lui-même. Hésitante d'abord, elle fit un pas vers le lit où il était allongé et s'effondra contre lui.

Damon ferma les yeux tandis qu'il la serra contre lui avec fermeté.

- Tout s'arrangera Elena, je te le promets, fit Damon en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elena ne répondit pas. Que devait-elle répondre de toute façon ? Celui qu'elle aimait ne reviendrait pas. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, pour son frère et ce n'était pas en convainquant Damon de le rechercher que tout aller s'arranger. Non, plus rien ne serait comme avant à présent, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, savourant l'étreinte de Damon.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Silencieusement, Damon essaya de l'allonger sur le côté mais elle refusa de le lâcher. Il soupira lentement et fronça les sourcils.

- Dis quelque chose Elena…

Elle secoua la tête et balaya ses dernières larmes d'un geste rageur de la main avant d'enfouir de nouveau son visage dans le cou du vampire.

De plus en plus inquiet pour la jeune femme, Damon se contenta de soupirer longuement puis la cala contre lui.

- Essaie de dormir Elena, tu es épuisée…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, tentant de vider son esprit de toute cette douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

Immobile, Damon observa le visage d'Elena pendant de longues minutes, prenant conscience de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Il pensa alors à Stefan, au sacrifice qu'il avait fait en échange du remède pour lui sauver la vie. Bien sur, il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il s'était fait à l'idée de mourir, de toute façon, il méritait cette mort après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Pendant plus de cent cinquante ans, il avait mit fin aux vies humaines sans se préoccuper des victimes, ou des proches…

Aujourd'hui, il avait changé et malgré lui, Damon était conscient qu'il ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Le vampire sanguinaire et odieux n'existait plus, plus après avoir avouer à Elena les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. il ne pouvait plus se permettre le moindre faux pas, beaucoup de monde avait trop perdu, surtout elle… Elena.

_**Dans la maison des Forbes…**_

Caroline referma le bouquin qu'elle tenait dans les mains et soupira de lassitude. Elle se leva du canapé et se stoppa lorsque la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Maman.

- Oui… c'est moi, fit-elle en baissant les yeux, encore honteuse de l'accident qui était arrivé au début de la soirée. Je suis désolée…

Vivement, Caroline rejoignit sa mère et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est rien… Jérémy va bien à présent.

- Je l'ai tué…

- Bonnie l'a ressuscité… tout finit bien, d'accord ?

Liz hocha la tête, peu convaincue par la réponse de sa fille vampire. Elle se recula des bras de la jeune femme et fit quelques pas dans le salon.

- Ecoute, je pense que tu es toujours là, au fond de toi mais…

- Maman, l'interrompit Caroline en se pinçant les lèvres. Tu n'as pas à avoir de moi, je suis ta fille.

- J'ai peur… je ne sais plus quoi faire et tu sais tout comme moi que temps qu'il y aura des vampires dans cette ville… Caroline, je suis sensé protéger cette ville !

- Je sais… murmura-t-elle d'une faible voix.

- Je peux essayer de te faire confiance mais il y en a d'autres…

- Ce sont mes amis, maman !

- Je le sais… ils t'ont peut être aidé mais…

- Que veux-tu ? Je ne te laisserais pas les tuer, maman…

- Je ne te demande pas ça mais…

- Stop ! s'écria-t-elle en levant une main en face de son visage.

Les larmes aux yeux, Liz fixa sa fille, appréhendant sa réaction.

- Je peux te faire oublier, je te l'ai dis…

- Cela ne servira à rien, murmura Liz en fermant les paupières une brève seconde. Ecoute, je suis fatiguée… on pourrait peut être en reparler demain matin ?

- Bien sur, répondit Caroline en hochant la tête tristement.

Liz lui sourit légèrement et s'éclipsa d'un pas rapide à l'étage sous le regard emplit de larme de sa fille.

Elle resta un instant immobile en bas de l'escalier, sachant pertinemment que pour le bien de ses amis, elle devait tout faire oublier à sa mère. Puis, son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche de son jean. Elle s'empressa de le sortir et fronça les sourcils en lisant le message de Damon.

_« Il faut que je te parle d'Elena. »_

Caroline soupira de lassitude, fatiguée.

_« Tu n'es pas encore mort, toi ? »_

Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant d'envoyer son message.

_« Très drôle. Magne-toi, on a un problème. »_

Inquiète à la lecture de sa réponse, Caroline rangea son portable et sortit de la maison.

_**Loin de Mystic Falls…**_

- Encore deux ou trois et on pourra partir.

Stefan leva la tête pour fixer Klaus qui arborait un sourire sur les lèvres.

- D'accord.

Il laissa tomber vulgairement sur le sol le cadavre d'une adolescente d'à peine quinze ans et rejoignit Klaus qui lui tendait un mouchoir. Stefan le lui prit et s'essuya les lèvres ensanglantées de la victime.

- Tu es prêt ?

Stefan hocha la tête et esquissa un léger sourire, se demandant comment il avait fait pour se contenter de se nourrir de sang animal. Damon avait raison depuis le début, rien ne valait mieux que du sang humain.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Klaus qui leva un sourcil.

- Tu le seras bientôt. En attendant, nous allons terminer notre partie de chasse puis nous rejoindrons les autres pour le grand départ.

- Mais, Katherine ?

- Elle n'est pas notre priorité pour l'instant, Stefan, fit-il en tapotant l'épaule du vampire. Nous la retrouverons en temps voulu.

Stefan serra les mâchoires, légèrement septique.

- Tu ne retourneras pas là bas. Ton frère est sain et sauf.

- Elena doit…

- Elle finira par t'oublier, elle n'est qu'une faible humaine après tout. Répondit Klaus en ancrant son regard dans celui de Stefan. Dois-je te rappeler les termes de notre accord ?

Stefan déglutit avant de secouer la tête.

- Je t'ai promis une décennie de beuverie… rien n'y personne ne me fera reculer, répondit Stefan d'un ton solennelle.

Klaus esquissa un large sourire emplit de satisfaction et hocha la tête.

- Bien. Allons-y, fit-il en emmenant Stefan près du lac où quatre jeunes femmes prenaient un bain de soleil.

_**De retour dans la maison des Salvatore…**_

- Où est-elle ? Fut la question de Caroline lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison de Damon.

- Elle dort.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Et où est Stefan ? Tu étais sensé mourir… Tyler t'a mordu, Elena…

- Pas trop de question à la fois, ok ? La coupa-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses tempes douloureuses.

Intriguée par ce geste, Caroline fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Non, je ne vais pas bien… Stefan est partit, Caroline.

- Parti ? Où ça ?

Damon soupira de lassitude et se dirigea vers le bar. Il se servit un verre de scotch sous le regard patient de son amie et l'avala d'un trait.

- Merde ! Pesta-t-il en recrachant le liquide ambré.

Caroline s'approcha vers lui à la vitesse vampirique et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, bordel ! Damon ?

- Je… ne me sens pas très bien, balbutia-t-il en tournant de l'œil.

Vivement, Caroline le soutint dans ses bras et l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au juste ? Demanda-t-elle en soulevant les manches de sa chemise. Tu n'as pas de morsure…

- Non… elle a disparut quand j'ai bu le remède.

- Le remède ? Stefan en a trouvé un ?

Damon hocha la tête et s'empressa alors de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ces dernières heures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Caroline secoua la tête, complètement déstabilisée par la situation.

- Stefan s'est sacrifié…

- Oui, il a encore joué le rôle du héros, plastronna-t-il en soupirant d'agacement. Et comme à son habitude, monsieur s'est mit dans un gros merdier sans se soucier des autres.

Etonnée, Caroline leva les sourcils et lâcha un rire nerveux.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses dire cela, Damon ! C'est toi qui ne t'ai jamais soucié des dommages que tu pouvais créer en te mettant dans des situations….

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi ! Mais de Stefan ! s'écria Damon, furieux.

- Il s'est donné à Klaus pour te sauver !

- Je le sais mais il n'aurait pas du, t'entend ? hurla-t-il en se levant vivement du canapé. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvé, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en se dirigeant par la fenêtre.

Caroline l'observa quelques instants, incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Damon en soupirant sans se retourner.

- Il faut bien faire quelque chose pour le sortir de là, Damon !

- Il n'y a rien à faire… j'ai promis à Elena que je ferais tout pour tout arranger mais… regarde mon portable, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, lui montrant d'un mouvement de la tête la table basse.

Les yeux plissés, Caroline prit en main le portable de Damon et émit un faible cri de terreur.

- Tu vois ? Il a changé, Caroline… on ne peut plus rien faire…

- Tu… tu as pensé à Elena ? s'écria-t-elle en reposant le portable de Damon sur la table.

- Je ne fais que ça, Caroline. Justement, je pense à elle et je ne pense pas que le fait de retrouver ce Stefan là serait une bonne situation pour Elena.

Caroline baissa les yeux, consciente qu'il avait raison. Elle se leva quelques secondes plus tard et lui demanda :

- Stefan devait être sous contrainte quand il a envoyé ce message…

- Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua Damon en serrant les dents en repensant à la menace qu'il avait écrite si quelqu'un envisageait de le retrouver.

- Il ne lui ferait aucun mal, tu le sais bien.

- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque, Caroline ! dit-il d'une voix catégorique.

Caroline secoua la tête, confuse à cette situation. Elle s'approcha de nouveau vers Damon et posa une main sur son bras. Il s'empressa de la dégager d'un mouvement brusque et la foudroya d'un regard mauvais.

- Je le tuerais de mes propres mains s'il se pointe ici.

- Je vais voir Elena, dit-elle d'une voix basse avant de s'éclipser.

Damon soupira longuement puis fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança vers le bar et se servit un deuxième verre. Il fixa son contenu pendant une longue minute puis le porta à ses lèvres, hésitant.

Il ferma les paupières et avala une gorgée. Etrange, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. L'alcool ne lui avait jamais parut aussi fort auparavant mais il mit cela sur le compte qu'il se sentait encore un peu faible.

- Elena ? murmura doucement Caroline en passant ses doigts sur la joue de son amie.

Elena grogna doucement et finit par se redresser d'un mouvement brusque, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur.

- Hé, doucement, ce n'est que moi, la rassura Caroline.

- Je… Stefan, souffla-t-elle en serrant le drap autour de ses doigts.

- Je sais… Damon m'a tout raconté… je suis désolée Elena.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de garder ses larmes au fond d'elle mais elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre cette douleur qui lui enserrait sans ménagement le cœur. Alors, elle s'effondra dans les bras de son amie et pleura pendant de longues minutes…

Déglutissant péniblement, Damon s'éclipsa de derrière la porte de sa chambre, laissant celle qu'il aimait pleurer la perte de son amoureux de vampire dans les bras de Caroline…

De longues minutes plus tard, Elena avait réussi à se calmer et à rassurer Caroline avant son départ. Elle avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche pour retrouver ses esprits et c'est à cet instant que Damon entra dans la pièce.

- Elena, murmura-t-il avant de l'attira contre lui.

La jeune femme se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, savourant l'étreinte de son ami.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui… je vais prendre une douche, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de ses bras.

- Bien sur, tu es ici chez toi.

Elle le remercia d'un timide sourire et hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il la suivit du regard et baissa la tête lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Damon ?

- Mm ?

- Il faut que je te parle après…

- A quel sujet ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- De… de ce que Caroline m'a dit tout à l'heure.

Agacé, Damon roula des yeux.

- Décidément cette fille ne sera jamais tenir sa langue !

- Ne lui en veut pas… s'il te plait ?

De nouveau, il roula des yeux puis hocha la tête avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit.

- Merci, mima-t-elle des lèvres avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce.

- Je t'en prie, Elena, murmura Damon, prenant conscience qu'il n'avait pas regardé Elena lorsqu'elle venait de le remercier…

_**Devant la demeure des Forbes…**_

- Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides, Bonnie.

- Très bien, si tu es sure de ce que tu veux ? Demanda la jeune sorcière au bout du fil.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Je sais qu'elle prépare quelque chose et on a assez perdu de monde comme ça.

- Je sais. Je te vois demain, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Et pour Elena ?

- J'irais la voir demain matin, je suppose que Damon veille sur elle de toute façon, il ne pourra rien lui arriver.

- Mm… il était étrange tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas si c'est le remède que Katherine a apporté qui est responsable de ses troubles mais c'est à peine qu'il a supporté d'avaler ce verre.

- Il aurait peut être mieux fallu pour lui de ne pas prendre ce remède, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Caroline soupira de lassitude.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de lui mais…

- Tout ça est de sa faute, Caro ! C'est de sa faute si Stefan s'est vu obligé de partir avec Klaus !

- N'oublie pas qu'Elena n'est plus en danger à présent. Il ne s'est pas sacrifié uniquement pour la vie de son frère.

- Mm, je sais… mais elle est peut être en danger d'après ce message qu'il a envoyé à Damon.

- Il suffit de ne pas le rechercher.

- Et tu penses qu'Elena restera là à ne rien faire ?

- Refuse de l'aider si elle te le demande.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Elle est notre amie, Caroline.

- Je sais mais Damon avait vraiment l'air apeuré qu'il mette sa menace à exécution si on se mettait à le rechercher.

- On verra ok. Je passerais à la pension demain matin très tôt.

- Ok, on se retrouve là bas alors.

- Ouai, Bye.

Caroline mit fin à sa conversation téléphonique puis se mordit la lèvre, frustrée de ne rien pouvoir arranger pour le moment. Puis, elle se décida à sortir de sa voiture et s'avança vers chez elle lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

Se figeant instinctivement, elle déglutit péniblement puis ferma les yeux avant d'esquisser un léger sourire, rassurée par l'identité de celui qui se trouver derrière elle.

- Tyler…

- Je me doutais que tu serais, fit-il en se plaçant devant elle. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, mentit-elle en souriant.

- Comment va Elena ?

- Elle est épuisée mais je… pense qu'elle tiendra le coup, enfin, je l'espère.

Tyler baissa les yeux une brève seconde puis redressa la tête, ancrant son regard au sien.

- Je suis désolé pour elle, pour tous les proches dont elle a perdu…

- Nous le sommes tous, Tyler. Ecoute, je…

Tyler la coupa brusquement, fondant sur ses lèvres. Figée, elle ne sut le repousser puis se détendit peu à peu et finit par répondre à son baiser, oubliant la réalité pendant quelques instants…

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

Caroline esquissa un léger sourire.

- J'ai été assez occupé, répondit-elle en apercevant qu'une lumière venait de s'allumer dans la maison. Je dois rentrer, ma mère m'attend. On se voit demain ?

Tyler hocha la tête, un sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte puis il laissa un long soupir de soulagement s'échapper de sa gorge avant de rentrer chez lui…

_**De retour dans la maison des Salvatore…**_

- Damon ?

À la vitesse vampirique, Damon se planta devant la porte de la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre.

- Ho ! Tu m'as fais peur, dit-elle dans un souffle en serrant les pans de la serviette qu'elle avait sur le corps.

Damon pencha la tête sur le côté et glissa son regard sur la jeune femme qui se mit à déglutir, mal à l'aise qu'il l'observe de cette façon.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je… arrête ça, Damon, se renfrogna-t-elle, espérant qu'il remonte son regard vers son visage.

- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Agacée et énervée, Elena le foudroya d'un regard assombri par la colère et entreprit de refermer la porte sous son nez lorsqu'il la retint.

- Excuse-moi. Fit-il dans un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Elena ?

- J'ai… besoin de quelques vêtements, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le sourire de Damon s'élargit à sa réponse.

- Pour dormir ? Tu peux très bien passer la nuit toute nue, ça ne me dérangerait pas !

Elena poussa un grognement de mécontentement et se dirigea vers les vêtements sales qu'elle avait laissés sur le sol.

Damon la suivit dans la salle de bain et émit un sifflement de ravissement. Rageusement, la jeune femme se redressa et se retourna dans un mouvement vif, prêt à le gifler. Mais elle n'en fit rien lorsqu'elle croisa le regard océan du vampire. Déstabilisée par la façon qu'il la regardait, elle se mit à déglutir péniblement, ressentant de nouveau cette émotion qu'elle aurait voulu oublier lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé.

- Bon sang… tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix vraiment inquiète en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elena détourna le regard, honteuse de sa propre réaction.

- Oui… j'ai simplement besoin que tu me trouves quelque chose à me mettre.

- Ok, murmura-t-il en pressant doucement ses épaules avant de s'éclipser.

Restée seule, Elena secoua la tête, espérant oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais très vite, le vampire revint dans la pièce.

- J'espère que ça t'ira ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une de ses chemises.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en la prenant. Damon ! Insista Elena afin qu'il lâche le vêtement.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Damon lâcha sa chemise et s'approcha d'un pas vers elle.

- C'est ma préférée, murmura-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

- Je ferais attention, répliqua-t-elle en déglutissant péniblement, troublée par sa façon de la regarder.

Damon hocha la tête et recula d'un pas à contre cœur.

- C'est bon Damon, je ne vais pas l'abîmer, promit-elle en soupirant de lassitude.

- Mm…

- Tu peux me laisser ?

- Je peux fermer les yeux ?

- DeHors ! s'écria Elena en le poussant hors de la pièce.

Damon lâcha un rire tandis qu'elle roula des yeux, exaspérée par son comportement.

- Ok, ok, je te laisse… deux minutes, pas une seconde de plus !

Lâchant un grognement, elle ferma la porte devant lui et s'adossa un instant contre celle-ci, soupirant de soulagement de ne pas avoir du à lutter pour qu'il la laisse.

Une minute et cinquante secondes plus tard, Elena sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Damon sur allongé sur le lit.

- Tu es synchro, parfait ! S'exclama-t-il en arborant un sourire en coin qui l'agaça.

Mal à l'aise du regard transperçant de Damon sur ses jambes, Elena tira sur sa chemise pour les recouvrir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Elle te va presque mieux qu'à moi.

Elena retint un soupir d'agacement à sa remarque inutile et s'avança vers le lit.

Surpris de la voir attraper son téléphone portable, il se redressa vivement et leva un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais dormir dans la chambre de Stefan.

- Ho non, je veux que tu restes ici, Elena, répondit Damon d'une voix autoritaire en se levant.

- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, Damon… répliqua-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Je le sais mais tu ne dormiras pas dans la chambre de Stefan ce soir.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant d'un air sévère.

Damon leva les yeux de manière exaspérée.

- Tout simplement parce que je préfère garder un œil sur toi !

- Ho, tu parles du message que tu as reçu, c'est ça ?

- Elena…

- Damon ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Stefan ne me fera jamais rien de mal et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Non, au contraire Elena, répliqua-t-il en se penchant vers son visage. Stefan est le plus instable des vampires à cet instant et je ne prendrais pas le risque de…

- Je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux afin de cacher les larmes qui venaient de s'installer.

- Elena… souffla-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Je ne prendrais plus le risque de te perdre… que tu sois d'accord ou pas Elena, je ne te laisserais plus seule.

Lentement, la jeune femme ouvrit les paupières et laissa une larme roulait le long de sa joue. Troublé également, Damon essuya sa joue du bout de son pouce et déglutit péniblement à la douleur présente dans ses pupilles chocolat.

- Reste ici, Elena.

Elle ferma les yeux puis se laissa aller contre lui. Damon ferma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre son torse quelques instants avant d'esquisser un faible sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse.

- D'accord…

- Viens, tu as besoin de dormir, dit-il d'une voix tendre en la poussant doucement vers le lit.

Docile, Elena s'engouffra sous les draps et soupira lentement, serrant le coin de son oreiller entre ses doigts.

- Reste là… s'il te plait.

Damon se stoppa alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la porte. Il se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de contourner le lit. Le regard rivé sur lui, elle le vit ôter ses chaussures avant qu'il ne s'installe à côté d'elle.

- Je suis là.

- Merci, répondit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

Ravi, Damon plaça son bras au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, lui laissant le choix de venir près de lui si elle le désirait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Damon ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je ne sais pas mais on trouvera une solution, répondit Damon en ancrant son regard au sien. Je te le…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle en posant la paume de sa main sur son torse. Pas de promesse, Damon.

Troublé par le contact de sa main sur lui et aussi de sa réponse, Damon hocha la tête et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il rabattit son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et la serra tendrement.

- Dort Elena, je reste près de toi…

_**Loin de Mystic Falls…**_

Stefan plissa les yeux de terreur, se rendant compte du massacre sanguinaire qu'il venait d'effectuer sur ses jeunes femmes vulnérables. Il considéra un long moment les corps vidés de leurs sangs et s'essuya les lèvres d'un geste rageur du revers de la main avant de se rendre compte que Klaus le fixait d'un regard désapprobateur.

- Laisse tes sentiments de côté, Stefan. Ils sont tous faussés.

- Faussés ?

- Bien sur, répondit le vampire diabolique en avançant vers lui. Pendant toutes ses années tu as essayé de vivre comme les humains en acceptant de ressentir leurs émotions mais c'est impossible mon gars. Tu ne peux pas ressentir réellement des émotions, quelles qu'elles soient, ce n'est que dans ton esprit que ça se passe, fit-il en soupirant de lassitude. Tu peux apprécier certains humains mais de là à mettre ta faim de côté pour les laisser en vie, c'est stupide….

- Tu penses que je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments sincères ? J'aimais Elena…

- Comme je l'aime oui ! C'est une bonne fille, elle est très intelligente et n'a pas froid aux yeux. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment aimé, Stef ! Elle t'a seulement impressionné pour une humaine, rien de plus.

- Mais… Damon dit l'aimer lui aussi. C'est possible, Klaus, j'ai vu dans son regard un changement de…

- Pff, pff, marmonna-t-il en le stoppant d'un geste de la main. Ton frère est diabolique, tout comme je le suis. Seulement lui, vois-tu, il est trop impulsif et laisse son côté humain ressortir. Toi, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment eut.

- Pourquoi je me nourrissais de sang d'animaux alors ? Lui, il a toujours été au sang humain !

- Parce que ce n'était pas son choix de devenir vampire…il était juste furieux contre tous… quand à toi, tu l'as décidé il y a bien longtemps, murmura-t-il avant de poser une main fraternelle sur son épaule.

Stefan glissa son regard vers sa main puis l'ancra au sien.

- Tu ne dois plus jamais faire semblant Stefan. Tu es un vampire et tu ne pourras jamais changer cela alors… contente toi de profiter de ta nouvelle vie, ta petite Elena t'oubliera plus vite que tu ne le crois.

- Avec Damon, cracha-t-il en serrant les dents de colère.

Remarquant ce sentiment de jalousie dans le regard de son petit protégé, Klaus soupira longuement et secoua la tête avant de lâcher un rire tonitruant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Elena et Damon sont faits pour être ensemble depuis le début.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Le sourire aux coins des lèvres, Klaus passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le dirigea vers la voiture qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

- Je te raconterais tout une fois que je serais certain que tu oublieras que tu as « aimé » Elena Gilbert… et ce, avec ou sans mon aide car je pourrais te faire oublier tout de suite mais tu dois garder le souvenir de son existence, ainsi que celle de ton frère. Crois-moi, tu seras heureux de les tuer dans le futur, Stefan…

**Je continue ou pas ?**


	2. Episode 2

**Bonsoir à tous, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir !**

**Je vous envoie la suite en espérant que vous aimerez, et vous l'aurez remarqué loOl, nous sommes largement avant lundi^^**

**Bonne soirée et bonne lecture Kisses**

**Angie.**

**Episode 2.**

_**Dans la maison des Gilbert…**_

Jérémy se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur. Il se passa une main sur le visage et chercha quelque chose du regard dans sa chambre. D'abord surpris, il se laissa retomber sur le lit et soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar, ni plus ni moins, pensa-t-il en esquissant un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Jérémy…

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers la gauche, persuadé de sentir une présence de ce côté mais ne vit personne. Troublé, il se redressa et se pencha vers le sol pour attrapa son jean qu'il enfila d'un mouvement rapide quand il entendit un murmure.

- Qu'il est sexy !

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il sans assurance.

Personne ne lui répondit, il devait s'en douter.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle ! s'écria-t-il à bout de nerf en tournant sur lui-même, prêt à se battre contre ses voix qui ne le quittaient plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il était bien seul dans la maison. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, pestant intérieurement contre son manque de confiance en lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'avança vers la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et l'ouvrit.

- Elena ?

Déçu de trouver le lit de sa sœur encore impeccable, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit à la maison et devait sans doute dormir dans les bras de Stefan. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, n'étant pas encore au courant de la situation. Il descendit ensuite au ras de chaussé et vit Alaric, endormit sur le sofa. Cette vision lui fit de la peine, l'obligeant de revenir à la réalité.

- Jenna…, souffla l'adolescent, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes s'installer dans ses yeux.

- Jér ?

- Ho, salut Rick, fit-il avant de détourner le visage d'un mouvement rapide alors que l'homme se leva du canapé.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger dans la cuisine.

Alaric le suivit du regard, se doutant que l'adolescent venait de lui mentir. Il n'allait pas bien, il l'avait entendu parler tout seul une bonne partie de la nuit et devait d'ailleurs en informer Bonnie afin de l'aider.

Décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez, Alaric le rejoignit dans la cuisine et fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'adolescent debout devant la fenêtre.

- Tu ne déjeunes pas ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un ton lointain.

Jérémy se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules en l'interrogeant du regard.

- Dis moi ce que tu as Jérémy ? Tenta-t-il de demander en s'approchant près de lui.

- Mais rien je te dis…

- Arrête de mentir. Je t'ai entendu divaguer toute la nuit ! À qui tu parlais ?

- Mais je… je ne suis pas sur, répondit-il en déglutissant péniblement.

Surpris, Alaric l'attira près d'un tabouret afin qu'il s'y installe, remarquant que l'adolescent n'allait pas très bien.

- Explique-moi tout.

- C'est confus, murmura-t-il en soupirant de lassitude.

- Essaie au moins, on trouvera peut être ce qui cloche.

Le frère d'Elena le considéra un instant puis secoua la tête avant de passer une main sur son visage, espérant atténuer le mal être dont il souffrait.

- Je sais qu'elle te manque…

- Ce n'est pas à cause de Jenna, Alaric… hier, j'avais soif et… quand je m'apprêtais à descendre, j'ai cru voir Anna et Vicky.

Alaric allait le rassurer en lui disant qu'il avait fait un cauchemar lorsqu'il se rétracta, sachant pertinemment que le surnaturel faisait partit de leurs vies.

- Comment ça ?

- Elles étaient là, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus sure.

- Tu veux dire…

- Elles m'ont parlés.

- Tu peux parler avec des vampires morts maintenant ?

Conscient du ton moqueur qu'il venait d'employer, Alaric se renfrogna et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- Je me sens bizarre… tu crois que c'est parce que j'ai été mort moi-même que je les vois ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, Jérémy… mais on doit tirer ça au clair…

- Non !

Jérémy venait d'hurler, apeuré.

- Hé, calme-toi.

- Tu ne dois rien dire à Bonnie, s'il te plait.

- Mais c'est elle qui pourrait t'aider pourtant…

Il secoua la tête nerveusement.

- D'accord, d'accord, le rassura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Jérémy se calma un peu et soupira de résignation.

- Elles sont revenues et m'ont dit qu'elles resteraient avec moi jusqu'à ce que je fasse ce qu'elles veulent….

- Que veulent-elles, Jér ? Demanda Alaric d'une voix angoissée.

L'adolescent ferma une brève seconde les paupières puis planta un regard terrorisé dans celui d'Alaric.

- Elles… veulent se venger…

- Se venger ? Mais personne n'y peux rien sauf…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Ho mon dieu… Damon.

Jérémy hocha lentement la tête et déglutit péniblement avant de lui avouer.

- Il n'y a pas que Damon, Rick.

- Qui ça ? Insista-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule. Qui ça, Jérémy ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Jérémy baissa la tête et souffla le prénom de sa sœur.

- Elena…

_**Dans la maison des frères Salvatore…**_

Soleil, c'est ce qu'Elena vit en ouvrant les paupières…

Rêve, c'est ce dont Elena pensait qu'elle était en train de faire…

Bien être, c'est le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait…

Immobile, c'est dans la position qu'elle se trouvait en remarquant sa jambe nue, recroquevillée sur le bas ventre d'un corps sous elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant vainement de se souvenir de la veille et finit par écarquiller les yeux.

- Ho mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle en prenant conscience qu'elle était pratiquement allongée sur le corps de Damon.

Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle était certaine qu'il arborait un large sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Elle se mit alors à déglutir péniblement, prenant compte de la situation ou du moins, de la position qu'elle se trouvait.

Sous sa joue, le torse de Damon montait et descendait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration. Quand à sa main, elle se trouvait à plat près de son oreille. Elle dût fermer un instant les yeux, espérant qu'elle était en train de rêver mais le souffle du vampire qu'elle sentit dans ses cheveux la laissa abandonner cette pensée.

Malgré le sentiment de honte qu'elle ressentit, Elena n'osait bouger, ne voulant éteindre ce sentiment de bien être et de protection qu'elle éprouvait.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle marmotte, finit-il par murmurer près de son oreille avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Elena serra les mâchoires, espérant le duper en ne répondant pas mais le jeune homme n'était pas stupide et émit un faible rire avant d'ajouter :

- Je sais que tu es réveillée, Elena. Ton cœur bat à une vitesse folle.

Le ton sarcastique qu'il employa l'agaça derechef. Vivement, elle se redressa et ramena la couverture sur elle avant de se tourner de l'autre côté.

Amusé, Damon éclata d'un rire franc puis secoua la tête avant de se coller dans son dos. Prostrée dût au contact proche de Damon, elle serra les draps qu'elle remonta jusqu'à son menton et soupira d'agacement.

- Dégage, Damon !

- Quoi ? Après la nuit magnifique qu'on vient de passer tout les deux, tu oses me sortir de MA chambre ? fit-il d'un ton offusqué.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Une nuit magnifique ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Damon esquissa un sourire en coin puis roula des yeux avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Vivement, elle recula de quelques centimètres puis le foudroya d'un regard.

- On n'a fait que dormir, Elena, lui avoua-t-il en soupirant de résignation.

- Parfait. De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin d'être rassurée !

- Au contraire, répliqua-t-il en plissant le regard. Je crois même que tu as besoin que nous parlons tout les deux de ce baiser, Elena.

- De quel baiser tu parles ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

Elena se mit à déglutir, bien sur qu'elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait.

- Ecoutes…je…, commença-t-elle par dire en se redressant contre la tête du lit.

- Non, pas maintenant.

Elena le considéra un instant, surprise qu'il refuse de parler de ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle le fixait toujours lorsqu'il se mit à soupirer de lassitude tout en se levant du lit.

- Ho… Damon ! s'écria-t-elle en constatant qu'il avait passé la nuit près d'elle sans son pantalon.

Le vampire se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard ironique.

- Oui Elena ? Demanda-t-il d'un sourire espiègle.

- Je… tu… arrrh ! Pesta-t-elle, furieuse avant de sortir du lit.

Damon la suivit du regard en se retenant de rire.

- Oui, je te prête MA salle de bain en premier ! Je prendrais celle de Stefan !

Elena ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle venait de verrouiller d'un geste rageur. Comment pouvait-il être aussi arrogant ? se demanda-t-elle, pensant qu'elle avait déjà tout vu de la personnalité de vampire…

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle rejoignit Damon dans la cuisine et se sentit stupide d'avoir souhaité qu'il disparaisse de sa vie lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche. Son regard venait de se river sur le bol de céréale qu'il avait préparé pour elle.

- Tu es mieux réveillé ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Tiens, mange avant que tout le monde ne rapplique.

Elena fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua rien. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et se mit à manger tandis que Damon esquissa un léger sourire de satisfaction. Visiblement, elle lui avait pardonné.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son bol de céréale, Elena leva les yeux et croisa le regard attendri de Damon.

- Euh… désolée pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

Damon s'avança près d'elle.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Elena.

- Mm…, marmonna-t-elle en sachant qu'il était inutile de nier.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, Elena le vit refermer les lèvres et roulait des yeux d'un air agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a y a ?

- Nos amis sont arrivés, annonça-t-il avant que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée s'éleva dans la maison.

Vivement, elle se leva d'un bond et passa devant lui.

- Mais je t'en prie, lança-t-il d'une voix sarcastique avant de la suivre.

- Caroline ! Bonnie…

- Viens là ma chérie, fit celle-ci en l'attirant dans ses bras tandis que Damon foudroyait Caroline du regard.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'innocence et ferma la porte.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien, répondit Elena en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie.

Bonnie la regarda d'un air insistant, peu convaincue qu'elle disait vrai et fixa Damon d'un air accusateur.

- C'est bon Bonnie, Damon n'a rien fait de mal, fit-elle en tirant son amie par la manche de sa veste, l'emmenant dans le salon où tous s'installèrent.

- Ok, dit-elle à contrecœur avant de s'adresser à Elena. Racontes moi tout.

Elena se mit à déglutir péniblement mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de l'informer du départ de Stefan. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bonnie suivit Damon du regard alors qu'il se servit d'un verre de scotch. Aussitôt, Caroline lui donna un léger coup de coude afin qu'elle se concentre sur le vampire sous le regard interrogateur d'Elena qui avait surprit ce geste.

- Tu as oublié de lui dire pour le message de Stefan, fit Damon en se tournant vers les jeunes femmes qui le fixaient.

- J'en ai déjà parlé à Bonnie, intervint Caroline.

Damon leva un sourcil avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Bonnie et Caroline scrutèrent chacun de ses gestes lorsque Damon fronça le regard et reposa le verre sur la table en soupirant.

- Un problème ? Demanda Caroline en échangeant un regard avec Bonnie.

- Un gros ! Comment pouvons-nous faire petite sorcière ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas bien nous aider à retrouver Stefan, non ? Tu dois avoir un plan avec toute cette sorcellerie que tu connais maintenant !

Elena le remercia d'un léger sourire, heureuse qu'il se préoccupe de son frère malgré les menaces qu'il avait établie contre elle.

- Je ne peux rien faire, Damon.

- Rien ? Insista faussement le vampire.

Bonnie évita le regard emplit d'espoir de son amie et secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas le localiser s'il est avec Klaus.

- Bonnie ! Insista Elena en posant une main sur son bras.

- Je suis désolée Elena mais je ne veux pas courir à nouveau le risque que tu sois blessée ou tuée. Les menaces de Stefan ont été claires à ce sujet et…

- Mais il était sous la contrainte en envoyant ce message ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne pourra jamais me faire du mal…

- C'est faux Elena… si Stefan s'est remit au sang humain, fit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Les larmes aux yeux, Elena baissa la tête, sachant parfaitement que son amie avait raison mais le fait de ne plus compter sur elle pour retrouver celui qu'elle aimait lui était tout simplement insupportable. Alors, furieuse, elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers l'escalier en leur lançant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, je me débrouillerais toute seule !

- Elena…

- Laisse là, elle va se calmer, fit Damon en s'installant à la place de la jeune femme.

Bonnie serra les dents, furieuse contre le vampire.

- C'est de ta faute tout ce qui arrive, et j'espère que tu en es conscient !

- Je n'y peux rien s'il a voulut jouer les héros, ok !

- Il s'est donné à Klaus pour te sauver toi ! Ta minable vie de vampire…

- Bonnie, tenta Caroline de la calmer.

- Non Caroline, tu sais que c'est la vérité ! répliqua-t-elle avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Damon. Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu disparaisses de sa vie ?

- Ferme là Bonnie, ok ? Je ne disparaitrais pas de sa vie, je la protégerais.

- La protéger ? Répéta-t-elle en riant nerveusement sous le regard furieux de Damon. C'est depuis ton arrivée ici que rien ne va plus je te signale.

Furieux, Damon se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers Bonnie d'un pas menaçant. Vivement, Caroline se mit entre eux et plaqua une main sur le torse de Damon qui leva les sourcils d'un air espiègle.

- Arrêtez ça tout les deux, ce n'est pas le moment de vous entretuer… écoutez, Elena a besoin de nous et vous devriez mettre vos sentiments de côté pour…

- Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment, lui rappela Damon en esquissant un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, Damon, répliqua Caroline en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Damon fut sur le point de lui avouer ô combien il en avait à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait penser lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit de nouveau.

- Deuxième round ! Plastronna-t-il en roulant des yeux avant de laisser les deux jeunes femmes dans le salon pour ouvrir à son visiteur. Alaric ! Manquez plus que toi !

- Caroline m'a téléphoné et m'a tout raconté, fit-il en pénétrant dans la maison. Où est Elena ?

- A l'étage, elle voulait être seule, répondit Damon en se postant face à lui.

- Il… on a un problème avec Jérémy, Damon, murmura Alaric, comprenant par les voix qu'il entendait en provenance du salon que Caroline devait être avec Bonnie.

Damon le considéra d'un air sarcastique mais très vite, à la vue du regard inquiet du chasseur de vampire, il fronça les sourcils, interrogateur…

_**En Europe…**_

- Klaus ?

- Mm ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on reste ici pour…

- Pas de question maintenant Stefan. L'avion va bientôt atterrir, répondit-il en lançant un regard à travers le hublot.

Stefan serra les dents, éprouvant la désagréable sensation qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dis sur ses intentions.

- Nous devions essayer de retrouver Katherine pourtant…

- Je sais et ce que nous ferons quand ce moment arrivera, répondit Klaus en esquissant un léger sourire avant de froncer les sourcils, remarquant que Stefan n'était pas d'accord. Tu dois m'obéir, Stefan, lui rappela-t-il.

- Je le sais et je compte tenir paroles, Klaus mais j'aimerais être au courant de ce que tu attends de moi.

- Une décennie de beuverie…

- En Europe ? Et Katherine ? Elle risquerait de s'en prendre à Mystic Falls et…

- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur son siège.

- Elena… mon frère… je ne peux pas oublier tout mes amis là bas…

- Je comprends, répondit Klaus, laissant Stefan perplexe une minute.

Puis, le rire du vampire s'éleva dans l'habitacle de l'avion. Deux hommes de main se levèrent et s'approchèrent vers lui. Stefan vit que Klaus leur fit signe de la main, signifiant sans doute qu'il gérait la situation lorsqu'il hocha la tête.

Là, tout alla trop vite et Stefan n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un des hommes lui injecta une dose de verveine et ils retournèrent s'installer non loin d'eux après avoir été remercié par Klaus.

Souffrant le martyr, Stefan fut incapable de faire le moindre geste tandis qu'il tourna les yeux dans sa direction.

- Je t'ai demandé de ne plus poser de question, Stefan…, fit-il en soupirant de lassitude. N'oublie pas que je suis indestructible et que je pourrais te tuer en une fraction de seconde, d'accord ? Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu es d'accord ?

Stefan ne répondit pas, serrant les mâchoires tout en priant que cette douleur cesse au plus vite.

- Ferme les yeux si tu es d'accord, mon grand…

Une seconde plus tard, Stefan obtempéra. Satisfait, Klaus esquissa un large sourire et porta son pouce à ses lèvres. Il se mordit puis obligea à Stefan de boire les gouttes de sang qui s'écoulaient de sa morsure.

Pestant intérieurement de ne pouvoir refuser, Stefan le laissa faire et sentit l'immobilisation forcée s'estomper au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

Stupéfait, il fixa Klaus un instant et allait lui poser la question lorsqu'il secoua la tête. Soupirant de résignation, Stefan s'obligea de lui-même à rester silencieux, attendant avec impatience l'atterrissage…

- Italie ! s'écria Stefan, surpris de revenir sur la terre de ses ancêtres.

- L'Italie, répéta d'un murmure Klaus qui arbora un sourire de ravissement, visiblement satisfait de la surprise de Stefan. Je pensais que tu devais connaître toute ton histoire avant que tu puisses me donner 100% de ta confiance.

- Je connais mon histoire !

- Tu crois la connaître, répliqua-t-il avant de lui faire signe de le suivre…

Intrigué, Stefan monta dans le taxi qui les emmena à un hôtel qu'il partagerait avec les trois hommes. Une fois à l'intérieur de leur suite, Stefan se tourna vers Klaus tandis que celui-ci lui lança une poche de sang.

- Il faut que tu te nourrisses, nous n'aurions certainement pas le temps de chasser avant ce soir.

Docile, Stefan approuva d'un hochement de tête et arracha le bouchon de la poche de sang avant d'aspirer tout son contenu. Il laissa un grognement de satisfaction s'échapper de ses lèvres sous le regard fier de Klaus qui lui en offrit une autre.

Deux heures plus tard, Klaus emmena Stefan dans une vieille bâtisse au Nord de l'Italie. Le vampire ne lui avait pas donné plus amples informations à part de rester tranquille et d'écouter l'homme à qui ils rendaient visite.

Suspicieux et inquiet à la fois, Stefan monta les marches de la veille demeure et plissa les narines, sentant parfaitement la présence d'humains dans cette maison. L'homme qui les avait accueillit à l'entrer frappa contre une lourde porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Stefan tendit l'oreille.

- Monsieur Klaus est ici avec monsieur Salvatore, maître.

- Quelle surprise, répondit l'homme qui se trouvait dans le bureau. Klaus est ici avec son enfant, plaisanta-t-il d'un rire narquois. Faites-les entrer, James.

L'homme revint vers eux et leur fit signe d'entrer à l'intérieur. Derrière Klaus, Stefan plissa le regard et se concentra, prêt à se défendre s'il s'agissait d'un piège.

- Alexandro ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ? S'écria Klaus d'une voix chaleureuse en embrassant son ami sous le regard interrogateur de Stefan qui était resté près de la porte.

- Mais très bien et je suppose que si tu es ici c'est que tu as réussit ton projet ?

- En effet, Alexandro, répondit Klaus, satisfait.

Le regard de Klaus se planta alors sur Stefan et lui ordonna de venir près de lui.

- Alexandro, voici enfin Stefan Salvatore.

- Enchanté enfin de te connaitre Stefan !

Le vampire hocha la tête en signe de salut, se demandant intérieurement ce que l'homme pouvait lui apprendre de son passé. Mais visiblement, il devait bien avouer qu'il devait le connaître à la vue de ce regard fier qu'il porte sur lui.

- Ne fais pas ton timide, petit. Installe toi, lui proposa gentiment Alexandro.

- Il n'est pas encore au courant, l'avertit Klaus en ancrant son regard dans celui de son ami qui parut surpris.

- Je vois… très bien, s'exclama-t-il en s'installant sur son fauteuil.

- Au courant de quoi ? Osa-t-il demander.

Klaus tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Il est très impatient et je connais très bien ce trait de caractère chez toi, mon ami, fit Alexandro en regardant Klaus d'un œil complice.

- Stefan, soit patient veux-tu. Je dois t'abord te prévenir que je n'étais pas au courant que tu fréquentais Elena Gilbert. Du moins, pas avant que nous sachions tous qu'elle était le double.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Patience, Stefan, murmura-t-il en penchant son visage vers le sien. Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance.

- Je t'ai donné ma vie, répliqua le jeune homme.

- Pour sauver la vie de Salvatore… Alexandro… commence ton histoire, je t'en prie.

Alexandro fixa son ami puis Stefan et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Klaus ?

- Raconte lui tout, il doit connaître la vérité et surtout, ses vraies origines….

_**De retour à la maison des frères Salvatore…**_

Tout le groupe était partit à présent et Damon se trouvait dans le salon, réfléchissant à ce qu'Alaric lui avait apprit.

_**Flash Back.**_

_- Tu veux dire que Jérémy parle avec des morts ?_

_- Des vampires morts et pas n'importent lesquels !_

_- Anna et Vicky, ses deux ex petites amies ! Avait-il ironisé._

_- Elles veulent se venger, Damon. Elles pensent que tout est de la faute d'Elena, quand à Vicky, elle veut que tu meurs._

_- Parce que je l'ai transformé ? Mais c'est Stefan qui l'a tué, Rick !_

_- Je sais… mais Jérémy va devenir fou si l'on ne fait rien._

_- Tout doux… elles sont mortes, Alaric… ne me dit pas qu'elles te font peur ? Avait-il demandé avant de se mettre à rire._

_- Soit sérieux une seconde, Damon. Jérémy n'est qu'un gosse et avec tout ce qu'il a traversé…_

_- Ok, ok, d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui ont dit exactement ?_

_Il avait vu Alaric blêmir à sa question et s'était rendu compte de son inquiétude._

_- Elles ont demandés à Jérémy de vous tuer tout les deux._

_- Quoi ? Avait-il aboyé avant qu'Alaric lui ordonne de parler doucement. C'est bon, la musique est à fond et nous sommes dans le jardin._

_- Il m'a demandé de ne pas en parler à Bonnie._

_- Mm, je le comprends, avait-il répondu d'un ton narquois. Alors comme ça, les deux petites femmes fantômes veulent que Jérémy tue sa propre sœur ?_

_- Et toi aussi._

_Damon s'était mit à rire avant de secouer la tête._

_- Il ne devrait pas avoir peur d'elles. On doit seulement les chasser de la maison d'Elena, c'est tout !_

_- Parce que tu crois que ce soit aussi simple ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien mais il faut en parler à la petite sorcière et après tout, ça doit être de sa faute !_

_- Elle aurait dû laisser mourir ?_

_- Je n'ai pas dis ça mais maintenant, si Bonnie ne fait rien, il vivra en compagnie de sexy fantômes !_

_Alaric avait roulé des yeux, visiblement exaspéré par le vampire._

_- Bon, je vois que tu me seras d'aucune aide alors, je me débrouillerais…_

_- Attends ! Écoutes, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire si on ne dit pas la vérité à Bonnie, ok ?_

_- Il a peur, Damon…_

_- Bonnie pourrait les chasser avec sa sorcellerie et tu le sais, Rick. A toi de convaincre Jérémy si tu n'as pas assez de couilles pour tout avouer à la sorcière._

_Il avait vu l'humain serrait les dents avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et de disparaitre dans la maison…_

_**Fin du flash back**_

- Où sont-ils ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Damon n'avait pas entendu Elena descendre les escaliers. Il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils, constatant qu'elle avait encore pleuré.

- Partis…

- Partis ?

- Mm, répondit-il simplement avant de se servir un deuxième verre de scotch. Quoi ?

- Ils sont partis alors que Stefan…

- Elena, soupira Damon en reposant son verre sur le meuble avant de la rejoindre à une vitesse vampirique.

La jeune femme eut un sursaut de surprise à la vue du visage tout près de Damon.

- On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Je sais que tu voudrais qu'il soit là mais je ne veux pas risquer qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu comprends ?

- Je… oui mais nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Stefan a besoin de nous !

Damon lâcha un faible soupir et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je sais, Elena et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour le sortir de là mais dans l'immédiat, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus !

- De plus ? Demanda-t-elle en déglutissant péniblement.

Damon ancra son regard dans le sien, déstabilisé par les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.

- Bonnie m'a dit qu'elle tentera quelque chose mais il lui faudra plusieurs jours…

- Bonnie…

- Oui, la sorcière, Elena, fit-il en esquissant un léger sourire en coin, espérant qu'elle le lui rende. Pour l'instant, elle est occupée à préparer un élixir pour Liz.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Damon haussa les épaules et se recula de la jeune femme. Elle le considéra un instant du regard puis il lui avoua :

- Caroline ne supporte pas que sa mère la regarde de cette façon et elle a dit réfléchir pendant un moment et qu'elle était sure d'elle…

- Mais Liz a de la verveine dans le sang !

- Justement Elena… C'est pourquoi elle a besoin de créer cet élixir.

- A dissoudre l'effet de la verveine ?

- Tu es très perspicace, répondit Damon en souriant.

Elena inspira profondément puis s'avança vers le canapé. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à son petit frère afin de lui donner de ses nouvelles lorsque la voix de Damon l'interrompit.

- Il sait que tu vas bien, Elena. Alaric est avec lui.

- Je sais… mais il faut que je rentre, je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

- Il n'est pas seul, je viens de te dire qu'Alaric ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Et puis, tu n'iras nulle part.

Surprise par cet ordre donné sur un ton sérieux, Elena leva la tête et considéra Damon pendant une longue minute.

- J'irais où je voudrais Damon.

- Peut être mais j'y serais aussi, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en s'installant à son côté dans le canapé.

Elena roula des yeux, exaspérée au plus haut point par ce vampire narquois et secoua la tête.

- Je …

- Je ne te laisserais pas seule, la coupa-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant, Damon.

- Tu te comportes comme telle pourtant.

Vexée, elle le frappa au torse, du moins, elle s'y risqua lorsqu'il lui agrippa fermement le poignet.

- Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais !

- Lâche-moi, grogna-t-elle en se tortillant afin de se libérer de son emprise.

- Elena…

- Damon, s'il te plait, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal…

Elle eut un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle tomba du canapé et atterrit sur les fesses alors qu'il venait de la lâcher brusquement.

- Désolé, grimaça-t-il avant de la soulever du sol et de la reposer sur le canapé.

- Tu m'agaces, Damon !

- C'est déjà ça. Allez, arrête de me regarder comme si tu pouvais me tuer. On va sortir, tu dois te changer les idées.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir.

- Tien donc, tu as changé d'avis ?

- Je veux sortir mais… SANS toi !

- Impossible, répliqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire de satisfaction. Allez, Elena ! Rappelle toi comment on s'est amusé en Géorgie ! C'était génial non ?

- Tu parles… grogna-t-elle en soupirant de lassitude. J'ai été enlevé par un vampire et j'ai du te sauver la vie !

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre des reproches dans ta voix, remarqua-t-il d'une voix peinée.

Elena tourna enfin son visage vers le sien et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle regretta ses paroles avant de lire l'amusement dans les yeux du vampire.

- Je n'irais nulle part.

- Ok, parfait ! Alors retourne dans ma chambre, on trouvera bien une autre occupation.

Elena le foudroya du regard et se leva du canapé avant de courir vers l'escalier sous le regard amusé de Damon.

- Mm… c'est que cette idée lui plait ma parole…

_**En Italie…**_

Stefan avait le regard plissé, impatient de connaître ce qu'avait Alexandro à lui avouer sur ses origines. Au plus profond de lui, le vampire était persuadé qu'il savait tout de sa propre vie, comment en serait-il autrement ? Pensa-t-il en soupirant d'impatience.

Alexandro ouvrit alors un tiroir de son bureau. Le sourire en coin, il posa un énorme livre devant lui et l'ouvrit.

- Je connaissais bien Giuseppe…

- Mon père ! s'exclama Stefan en fronçant les sourcils, surpris par cette révélation.

Alexandro hocha la tête et esquissa un large sourire, visiblement nostalgique du temps passé.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Vous n'êtes pas…

- Non, je ne suis pas un vampire, le coupa-t-il.

- Mais…

- Tu n'es pas ici pour connaître mon histoire, mais la tienne.

En d'autre terme, Stefan se vit dans l'impossibilité de rétorquer et continua de l'écouter.

- Je connaissais ta mère aussi… la mère de Damon également.

Stefan allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Alexandro le fit taire d'un regard noir.

- … Pendant de longues années, nous étions de très bons amis. Il me semble même qu'ils allaient me demander de devenir le parrain de Damon, avoua-t-il en lâchant un faible rire emplit de regrets. Mais les choses se sont déroulées autrement, malheureusement.

De plus en plus incrédule et curieux de connaître cette histoire, Stefan lança un regard vers Klaus qui s'était figé sur lui-même.

- … Le jour de l'anniversaire des Fondateurs de la ville, tes parents ont fait la connaissance de Klaus, ainsi que celle d'Elijah…

- C'est impossible, l'interrompit Stefan d'un regard surpris. Mon père tuait les vampires…

- Il n'en savait rien à l'époque, Stefan. Ton père était si naïf… ta mère l'était moins mais elle est tombée sous le charme de l'un deux.

- Impossible, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber au fond de sa chaise.

- Bien sur que si, continua Alexandro en hochant la tête. Je n'ai aucun détail à te donner mais ta mère était très amoureuse. Giuseppe n'a rien venu venir jusqu'à ce que les disputes s'en sont suivies, évidement…

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes sous le regard septique du vampire qui se tourna vers Klaus, fou de rage.

- Toi ?

- Tais-toi et écoute-le, lui ordonna Klaus en serrant les mâchoires.

- Klaus et son frère ont alors rendu visites à tes parents, elles étaient amicales au point de vue de ton père bien sur mais Elijah a bien su accaparé l'intérêt de ton père.

- Mon père n'a pas pu leur donner sa confiance….

- Ton père ne savait rien encore de l'existence des vampires, Stefan, répliqua Klaus en ancrant un regard sévère dans le sien. C'est bien des années après notre départ que nous avons appris avec Elijah qu'il avait mis en place ce conseil absurde avec les Fondateurs de la ville….

- En effet. Pendant près de deux ans, ta mère et… ont eue une aventure…

- Petite précision Alexandro, l'interrompit Klaus avant de s'adresser à Stefan. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait un vampire à cette époque…

- Il s'agit donc de toi ? Tu avais une aventure avec ma mère ? Ma propre mère… souffla-t-il en se prenant le crâne entre les mains, choqué par cette révélation tragique.

Klaus ne sut répondre de vive voix mais affirma sa déduction par un hochement de la tête.

- Inutile de t'énerver, Stefan. Voyons… ta mère l'a vraiment aimé et…

- C'était réciproque, affirma Klaus en se levant de sa chaise.

Ecœuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Stefan le suivit du regard tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Bien sur, c'était avant, lorsque je pouvais ressentir des émotions, affirma-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

- Ton père ne l'a jamais appris. Peu après qu'elle t'ait mise au monde, elle est tombée malade…

- Je connais la suite ! s'écria Stefan, furieux. Et peut importe que tu es connu mes parents ou non…

- Ta mère, tu veux dire ! répliqua Klaus en se tournant vers lui avant de continuer. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle allait mourir, je suis resté à ses côtés pendant une nuit entière, ton père étant parti à la chasse avec mon frère, fit-il en baissant les yeux, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. C'était une femme magnifique… reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard. C'est cette nuit là qu'elle m'a révélé que tu étais… mon fils.

Le regard écarquillé de stupeur, il le fixa quelques instants sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Remarquant son hébétement, Klaus revint s'installer à son côté et posa une main sur son épaule, lui adressant un sourire en coin de manière narquoise.

- Je ne peux pas te croire…

- Je n'y croyais pas au début. J'étais supposé être dans l'incapacité de procréer mais… quelques années plus tard, avec mon histoire, tu comprendras comme j'ai compris que c'était possible.

- Tu es un vampire !

- J'ai toujours eu les gênes du loup garou en moi. Ils peuvent procréer… eux !

- Je n'ai rien de tout ça ! grogna-t-il en serrant les dents par la colère qui s'éleva en lui.

- Ta mère était humaine, une parfaite petite humaine, Stefan…

- Non… non ! hurla-t-il avant de se jeter sur lui.

Alexandro assista à la scène sans broncher, sachant pertinemment que Klaus s'en sortirait sans encombre. Le dos collé au mur, Klaus gardait le sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui força Stefan à serrer de plus en plus fort ses mains autour de son cou afin de le maintenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve assez de force pour lui arracher le cœur.

- Je pourrais te tuer en une fraction de seconde, Stefan !

- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Je l'ai tué…

- Je suis au courant, répondit-il sans difficulté. Recule-toi. Tout de suite.

Les mâchoires serrées, Stefan hésita quelques secondes puis le relâcha avec brusquerie avant de fermer les yeux, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Alexandro s'approcha alors vers lui et tenta de le dissuader à nouveau.

- J'ai une lettre de ta mère ici, tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier jaunie par le temps.

Hésitant, il la fixa quelques instants puis approcha lentement sa main de la sienne et la lui prit.

- Prend le temps qu'il te faudra. Je vais m'entretenir quelques instants avec ton… Klaus, l'informa Alexandro avant de faire signe à son ami de le suivre à l'extérieur de son bureau, laissant ainsi au jeune vampire le temps de lire la lettre que sa mère lui avait écrite…


End file.
